Getting to Know a Dog
by Lexaii
Summary: Kagome is given a multi-chapter research essay on a topic of her choice, and uses the opportunity to get to know Inuyasha better. Drabble series.
1. Prolouge

**I really shouldn't be making another fic when I have others that are in desperate need of attention, but I couldn't help myself. Inspired by How to Scratch a Wombat by Jackie French.**

"Class, for the next few months we will be doing an on and off multi-chapter essay," Mr. Takeshi announced with unamused eyes as his class groaned. "I am fully aware that probably over half of you have probably never had a multi-chapter essay in school, so we're going to take this nice and slow."

Kagome raised her hand with interest, considering she's hardly ever in school, essays never made her groan. "What sort of essay, Mr. Takeshi?"

"Good question," He droned out. "This will be a research essay. All of you are to find a topic, presumably something living, that interests you, and you are to take notes on it. Notes turn into sentences, sentences turn into chapters, and chapters will fulfill your essay."

"Mmm," Kagome said as she rested her head in her hands as she thought of a certain hanyou she would like to research. _I really don't know all that much about Inuyasha, do I?_ "Any specific sort of notes? Something we're required to take?"

"I would like you all to include the basics of your topic, for example, what it eats, where it lives, what it looks like," Mr. Takeshi said as he began writing down the assignment on the chalkboard. "Maybe even its purpose."

"Any more questions?" He said as he turned to look for more hands. "I see.. class is dismissed."

Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and scurried out of the room. Kagome was barely out of the classroom when a trio of girls were flung at her from nowhere. "Kagome! Come to WacDonalds with us right after school, okay?"

"Uhm, sure," Kagome responded as she tried squeezing through the three. "But why?"

"Didn't Mr. Takeshi give you the assignment yet?" Eri asked with a hand on her hip in a, 'that is so unfair!' manor.

"Oh, that," Kagome replied with a thoughtful expression. "Have you three figured out your topics yet?"

"That's what we want to talk about," Ayumi said with a smile. "Have you figured out yours?"

"Oh, uh.." Kagome blushed when she thought of the topic she was thinking of doing. "N-no.. not yet."

"Then we can all discuss this over an after-school meal," Yuka said with a wink. "Now, we better be off or we'll all be late!"

"Right, bye," Kagome said and waved lazily before walking off to her next class. _What was _that _about?_

**

* * *

**

"So, have you thought about your topic, Kagome?" Ayumi asked when they had all gotten their food at WacDonalds. Kagome looked up from her soda and flushed.

"I-uh," She started, but sighed when she thought about how weird her friends would think she was if she told them she wanted to research her supposed 'boyfriend'. "Give me some ideas, please."

"I don't think they ever said you couldn't research a _person_," Eri said slyly. Kagome paled and quickly thought if she had just said her last thought out loud. Eri just laughed and waved her off. "I knew you would be thinking of doing Hojou!"

"Eh?" Kagome said with half-lidded eyes, wondering if _Eri _was being the weird one here.

"Well, us three just thought maybe if you 'researched' Hojou, you two could get to know each other better," Yuka said with a happy face. "This could be your chance to get away from your two-timing, abusive boyfriend!"

"But, what if-" Kagome cut herself off before she started to look like a lovesick puppy. _What if I don't _want _to get away from him? _"What makes you think _Hojou _won't think that's creepy?"

"Pssh, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," Ayumi said with a careless wave. "You think we haven't already thought about that one?"

"Erm, no, not really," Kagome said as she shrunk into the booth. Ayumi raised a brow and her mouth went small as she looked at the others.

"Kagome, this is a _perfect _chance to escape from your two-timing, abusive boyfriend! You should use it wisely!" Eri shouted. Kagome was starting to tick her off.

"He has a name, you know!" Kagome shouted right back. After being around Inuyasha for a year, she'd picked up on never backing down.

"Oh yeah, then what's his name?" Yuka said and crossed her arms. After a small moment of silence, she uncrossed her arms and her anger dissipated. "Come to think of it, you never _did _tell us his name since you two started dating."

"Its uh.." _How do I tell them his name without getting weird looks? _"I-Inuyasha.."

"Eh?" Yuka asked. "Dog demon?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome stuttered. "Dog.. demon.."

"That's so cool!" Ayumi blurted out. "Is his brother's name Nekoyasha?"

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard the name. _Sesshoumaru would be furious if he heard that one. _"You guys aren't creeped out?"

Yuka and Eri gave each other uncertain looks, but Ayumi was smiling like crazy. "No way! That is so cool! I wish I had a name like that!"

"Oh," Kagome said and smiled back at Ayumi. "That's nice.."

Ayumi nodded and looked at the other two seriously before sighing. "Guys, I think we might not be able to convince Kagome about breaking up with her two-... I mean, _Inuyasha _to 'research' Hojou. I mean, I wouldn't like _my _friends pressuring me into getting to know someone when I'm seeing someone already.."

"Wow, sudden change in heart much?" Yuka said with a faint smile, but sighed heavily with closed eyes. "Alright Kagome. We won't make you 'research' Hojou."

Eri was still skeptical about letting Kagome be with Inuyasha, but finally gave in. "Fine, you two can do what you want."

"Thanks, you guys.." Kagome said with a smile. "Rea-"

"But on one condition!" Eri interrupted, leading on an awkward silence. Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. "You have to promise to _always _be with this _Inuyasha_, or else our attempts at getting you with Hojou were wasted."

Kagome's eyes widened as everyone looked at her from Eri and blushed profusely. "I uh..."

The three intense stares at her were seriously bugging her so she just sighed angrily and stood up instead.

"Hey, you never answered us," Yuka said and pouted. Kagome just sighed again and looked everywhere but at the three.

"I'll stay with him as long as he lets me.." She mumbled as she picked up her backpack and headed out of WacDonalds.

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Kagome, where were you?" An angry hanyou asked as he pulled the girl out of the well. "You kept me waiting here all afternoon!"

"You didn't have to wait, you know," Kagome said as she dusted off her clothes from the trip through the well. Inuyasha began blushing and turned his head to hide it from her.

"I.. erm..." He narrowed his eyes when he heard Kagome giggled at his fail of trying to find words. "Keh!"

"Mmm," Kagome said as she shook her head with a smile. "Anyways, we should be off to the village now. Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he began walking towards the village. Kagome began studying him carefully as he walked swiftly. When he finally noticed her staring at him he narrowed his eyes at her. "What? I look weird today or something?"

"What?" Kagome was brought out of her daze when Inuyasha spoke. It took her a moment to process what he had just said, and she blushed when she realized he had caught her staring. "Oh, no. I just.. got something on my mind."

"Keh," He said harshly and turned away. Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. "You can tell me if you want.."

Her head snapped up at his words and she smiled faintly. "I've got an essay at school. Nothing to worry about."

"Keh, don't act all mopey whenever you get one of those things. It makes me – I mean everyone worry," Inuyasha said and blushed after realizing that he was actually _worrying _about her. "You make your problems everyone else's."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Inu_yasha_," She said dangerously with fake innocence. "_Sit!_"

"Gah!" Inuyasha said just as he was pulled down by his rosary. "Dammit, wench!"

Kagome just pulled her yellow backpack over her shoulders roughly before stomping off towards the village. _Stupid Inuyasha!_

**

* * *

**

_I am researching a dog for my essay. To be precise, a white akita with the cutest, furriest ears. While this dog gets on my nerves every second he's near me, I still stand by him. I could list the reasons I stand by this dog, but you would be reading a very, very long list then. I decided to research him because after thinking of possible topics, my mind wandered off to him, and then to how I really don't know as much as I should about this dog. To put it bluntly, I really like this dog and would enjoy finding out more about him, as long as he lets me. _


	2. Looks

**I was overjoyed by the positive reviews and many favorites and alerts on this series. Happiness is the key. View a drawing I made of Inuyasha in dog form here;; htt p:/ lexaii. devi antart. com /art/ Dog- Inuyasha- 199 161 949 (remove spaces)**

"Inuyasha, don't you think we should stop for the evening?" Miroku asked as they passed the second village that day. He glanced over at Sango walking a few feet away from him, then at Kagome who was nearing sleep on Inuyasha's back. _Lucky bastard..._

"Keh! As if!" Inuyasha snorted with a scowl. "It's not even that late!"

Four heads turned to the sky, an almost midnight color, then back to Inuyasha. He merely flushed and looked away with a, 'whatever!'

Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha's back, her head drooping into the crook of his neck. "Inuyasha, like you always say, we're only humans. If we don't stop now we'll be too tired to set off tomorrow for more shards."

He thought it over for a moment before huffing in annoyance and giving in. "Fine! We can stop for the night!"

Shippo sighed from his perch on Sango's shoulder. _That idiot.._ he thought and looked down at Sango, who had the exact same expression on her face.

As they stopped for the night, Kagome was careful to study the way Inuyasha looked. When they were all settled, Sango and Shippo against Kirara, Miroku leaning against a tree, and Inuyasha up on a thick branch, she took out her pencil and notebook.

_Silver hair.._ She thought it over before erasing hair and replacing it with fur. _Everyone would find out he's a hanyou then.._

She looked up to the branch Inuyasha was perched on. His hair blew lightly in the wind, his bangs covering his eyes. His ears twitched every now and then, flattening against his head when a strange noise could be heard.

Long_ silver fur.. _She added as she twirled her pencil around. _Scruffy ears._

Inuyasha's ears twitched as she scratched down something in her notebook. _What the hell is that wench doing this late?_ His ears rested as the scratching stopped, but perked back up when she continued to write.

His eyes opened, revealing golden pools that shimmered in the moonlight. He looked down at Kagome, who gasped when he caught her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" She asked innocently while holding her notebook up for him to see. He nodded slowly as Kagome just continued observing him. "This is uh..."

She trailed off when gold clashed with chocolate. His eyes just sucked her in every time! She knew she would never, _could _never break the contact, and only waited for Inuyasha to break it.

But he didn't.

He stared into Kagome's eyes for what felt like an eternity. He watched as her chocolate eyes trailed over his features slowly, never missing a beat. The moonlight seeping through the trees seemed to be aimed right for her, making her seem all the more beautiful.

They both began blushing when they realized they probably _had _been staring at each other for an eternity, Inuyasha looking away towards the sky, Kagome looking back at her notebook, her hand still holding it in the air.

"Th-this is just uh," She stammered as she set her notebook back down and flipping through the pages idly, not looking back up at Inuyasha. "Part of my essay."

"Hmm," Was all he said as he continued to stare out into the sky. He turned back towards her after a moment, carefully making sure to not make eye contact. "So uh, what's that 'essay' thing about, anyway?"

"Its about.." Kagome carefully chose her words before speaking, afraid Inuyasha would think she was a total weirdo for choosing _him _to study. "Umm.. a dog."

_A dog?_ Inuyasha thought with curiosity. "What kind of dog?"

_That was more than unexpected. _Kagome opened her notebook completely to the page with a few of Inuyasha's features. _I didn't think he'd care._

"Well, wench?" He spat out when she didn't answer him immediately. "You gonna answer me?"

"Oh, yeah," She said quietly as she thought of an answer she could give him without giving anything away. "An uh.. an akita."

"...oh," Was all he said as he tried zeroing in on the words scribbled on the paper.

"Mhm," Kagome mumbled as she thought of what else to write, not caring that he was right there. _He's probably gonna find out sooner or later, considering he's so nosy about my time._

She looked back up at Inuyasha and studied him a bit before writing a two words down. _Golden eyes.._

When she looked down at her notebook to write, Inuyasha turned away to look back into the sky, specifically the moon. _I'm an akita..._

_Tall, muscular, red..._ Kagome lost her train of thought as she was brought to his armor. _Red haori and hakama? How weird does _that_ sound?_

She pondered her own question for a minute or two before looking back up at Inuyasha. She rubbed her temples idly before she finally settled with harness.

_Red harness, navy beaded collar w/ fangs. _She wrote before smiling at her own description. _Sounds about right..._

Kagome looked up to the moon, where Inuyasha's sight was. She sighed when she had noticed just how late it really was, and finally decided to retire for the evening. She tucked her notebook into her yellow backpack and snuggled down into her sleeping bag, quickly falling asleep.

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha asked without even looking down at her already sleeping figure with a blush. "Is that.. 'essay' thing.. about me..?"

When he didn't get a response as soon as he would've liked, he turned around to give her a piece of his mind. He took a deep breath and his ears sharpened a bit when he realized she was already asleep. _Was I seriously thinking that hard?_

He sighed inwardly before getting comfortable in the tree and resting his eyes, his senses dulling slightly.

Shippo sighed in relief as he heading back to snuggle with Kirara. _That idiot has never thought hard enough to not notice me before._..

He thought back to the look on both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces when they made eye contact, the dreamy look they both had. _Now if only they'll both confess..._

* * *

_Looks; Long silver fur, scruffy ears, golden eyes, tall, muscular, red harness, navy beaded collar w/ fangs_


	3. Diet

**This is unfortunately a lot later than expected it to come out. I keep working on and off with this. If you guys know any good songs, tell me them. I only really write when I have a good song on me.**

* * *

"Kagome!" A very excited Shippo called down through the well. Kagome giggled and allowed herself to be pulled up by a grumpy Inuyasha. "You brought more ninja food!"

"Ninja food or not, you're _late,_" Inuyasha said exaggeratedly. "Stop makin' this a habit, wench!"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. "I go back to my time for a good cause."

"Keh! Whatever!" He responded with a roll of his own eyes. They both began glaring at one another, and Shippo cringed when he felt the tension build up and quickly hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, let's go back to the village!" He said in a cheery voice. "Sango and Miroku are waiting!"

"..yeah." She said as she squinted her eyes further one last time before giving up and walking back to the village with Shippo still perched on her shoulder.

To possibly rid of her bad mood, Shippo began nuzzling her neck. "What kind of ninja snacks did you bring back this time, Kagome?"

She giggled lightly and pet Shippo's head. "Cho-co-late!" She said, each syllable tapping him lightly on the nose. Shippo laughed in return and ran ahead as they saw the village appear shortly.

"Kagome!" Sango said as Kagome walked into Kaede's hut. "You're back."

Kagome smiled and sat down across from Sango, placing her yellow backpack on her lap. "I brought back a couple of things before we leave for the next shard hunt tomorrow."

As soon as she opened the bag, Shippo dived in to fish out the chocolate. He giggled and began scarfing it down, leaving a mess of chocolate across his mouth. Inuyasha had then walked into the hut, dragging Miroku behind him.

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha grumbled. "Gotta save his sorry ass whenever he feels up a girl.."

"He what?" Sango growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Miroku sighed before looking at Inuyasha.

"Why must you have such a large mouth?" He mumbled before sitting next to Sango. "Sango dearest, it was truly nothing. My hand merely grazed her _arm_ for but a moment when Inuyasha had come down from a tree and began lecturing me about being careful."

"Really now?" Sango said angrily. "Sounded more like he was _saving _you then not."

"Oh, but Sango dear, you know I only have eyes for you," Miroku said happily with a smile.

"Maybe eyes, but definitely not hands..." Shippo grumbled on Kagome's lap. Inuyasha merely snorted. Sango continued glaring at Miroku with a snarl, and Miroku just sat there with a smile on his face.

"Stop making this a habit, monk," Sango said dangerously low. Then, several things happened at once. Sango swung her arm back, ready to strike, as Miroku already cringed in pain.

"That line seems awfully familiar.." Shippo mumbled towards Inuyasha. He merely rolled his eyes, and too, swung his arm back to strike, as Shippo began cringing at the not yet given pain.

"Ramen?" Kagome interrupted with fake happiness, shoving four bowls of ramen in either direction of her towards her friends. Two were each balanced awkwardly in her hands, and she just continued to smile nervously at the four.

"Uhm...?" Sango said questionably. She glanced around at the others, hoping for them to carry on her not yet started sentence. She sighed grudgingly when she received no response, and instead thanked Kagome and took a bowl.

"Yes, thank you indeed, Kagome," Miroku said and took the other bowl from her hand. "Very pleasant of you."

"Thank you, Miroku," Kagome said curtly before turning her head towards Inuyasha and Shippo, leaving a glaring demon slayer and a frightened monk. "What about you two?"

Inuyasha scoffed and swung his arm back further to continue his delay in punishment. "No way, we-"

"Inu_yasha..._" Kagome growled and shoved the bowls into his face, hoping to reel him in with the aroma. "Take a bowl right _now._"

Inuyasha lowered his arm, but refused to stop a verbal argument. "Keh! I don't have to eat that crap this _minute_, now do I? Can't I just pound Shippo ri-"

"_Sit!_"

"Dammit, wench!" Inuyasha growled out from the dent in the hut. "You just wai-"

_Thunk_

Kagome dropped Inuyasha's bowl of ramen on his head - noodles pouring all over his hair - grabbed her backpack, and stomped out of the hut.

"And here I was thinking you _liked _ramen!" She yelled angrily. "Serves me right for trying to stop fights _and _feed you at the same time!"

"Oi, Kagome! Get back here wench!"

"_SIT!_"

"_SHI-_"

"Oh, please you two!" Sango yelled pleadingly. "Just get along! Just for one fu-"

"I wholeheartedly agree with Sango, Inuyasha," Miroku interjected before Sango began to curse herself. "Now, why don't you two go make ou-"

_Slap_

"Make up, is what he meant to say," Sango said unhappily. "Now get out there."

"Why don't I get any say on this, dammit?" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku and Sango picked him off the floor and tossed him out of the hut. "She's the one who dumped ramen on my head!"

"Now, don't come back unless you have a happy Kagome with you!" Miroku called with a wave before closing the entrance mat quickly.

"Damn monk!" Inuyasha grumbled as he stood glaring at the entrance. "Traitors..."

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well sulking with her arms and legs crossed. She had already thrown her backpack through the well when she was feeling indecisive about whether to go back to her time or not.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" She yelled to no one. She fumed for another minute or two before sighing and slumping. "I should probably go back to my time... He'll probably be upset if he sees me."

Just then, Inuyasha had decided to show up. "Oi, wench..."

"Go away."

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and stomped up closer to Kagome. "Make me."

"Fine. I'll leave," Kagome sighed in annoyance before leaning back and falling down the well.

"Wha!" Inuyasha called with wide eyes, gaping before trying to grab her falling form. "Oi! Kagome!"

When Kagome appeared on the other side of the well, she grabbed her backpack angrily and headed up the ladder in the well. "The nerve of him!"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief for a second or two before growing angry and jumping down the well after her. "Dammit Kagome!"

"Well that's interesting..." Miroku said quietly to Shippo and Sango. "I would have expected him to just stomp off angrily."

"Well, maybe he's changing a bit," Sango said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. He's too thick-headed," Shippo scoffed.

"If only someone else would change.." Sango mumbled with a sigh. Miroku glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, but said nothing.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as Kagome stomped towards the house, ignoring him the whole way.

"Oh, Kagome! You're home early!" Kagome's mother called from the stairs. "I'm just putting away some laundry. Get whatever you need."

"Yeah, Mom.." Kagome replied nonchalantly, dropping her backpack on the floor and walking into the kitchen.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha called gruffly from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Eep!" Kagome squealed and turned around. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I've been calling you for a while now!" Inuyasha growled. "I think you should know I'm here, stupid!"

"You are so frustrating," Kagome replied, narrowing her eyes with a pout. She quickly reached into a drawer and shuffled a few things around.

"What are you do- _WHAT THE HELL?_"

"Leave me alone for just a _minute _Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, reeling her arm back to throw another bag of chips at his head. This time he was on guard, and caught it with his hand, opening the bag and eating the contents. "Why did you eat it?"

"'Cause it's food, that's why!" Inuyasha replied lamely. "I never properly got fed today, now did I?"

"You can blame yourself for that!" Kagome yelled right back, taking a bowl of ramen and throwing it at his head. He caught it again and tore open the seal, quickly taking a bite of the dry noodles. He quickly spit it out with a coughing fit and threw the bowl somewhere on the ground. "Inuyasha! Clean that up!"

"No way!"

_Thunk_

Inuyasha cringed when his head was thrown back from the force of a can of soup. He growled and quickly caught it as it continued falling and snapped his head back to Kagome. He cracked the lid open with his claws and drank the cold soup. Kagome's eyes widened with disgust as he decided to violently cough it back up.

"Ew.."

"Try me."

"I just did, and you coughed it back up."

"Whatever."

Kagome smiled lightly and picked up a box of cereal to throw. He caught it easily and opened it up, pouring cereal all over his face, many pieces missing his mouth. He crunched and loudly and obnoxiously before swallowing, a smirk on his face.

"That was... gross," Kagome laughed.

"Keh..."

Kagome continued throwing random foods at Inuyasha's head, while he proceeded to try and devour them for a while. When they were both tired it was already late, and Kagome decided to stay in her own time for the night.

"Are you going through the well, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked to her room. He scoffed and shook his head like she was obviously stupid.

"Not when you have those stupid.. tests... around," He replied gruffly. "They could attack without me around to protect you!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Of course..."

As Kagome sat down at her desk, looking at the piles of homework she had, she spotted her notebook with observations of Inuyasha written in it. She blushed lightly as she reached for it, planning on writing down more information.

She glanced over at a drowsy hanyou before smiling and writing down her next bit of information.

* * *

_Diet; Eats anything edible

* * *

_

Please view my poll on my profile :)


End file.
